Continuing as couples
by ktCatsbone
Summary: A sort of follow up to "Tugger's daughter" You'll need to read it to understand Just highlighting what happened to some of the couples of the story afterwards. Some may be a surprise. Rating bumped up due to chap 7 just to be safe.
1. Tugger and Bombalurina

**Continuing as Couples**

Chapter one: Tugger and Bombalurina

"Well Tugs," Bombalurina smiled, "I have to admit, you made a better choice this year."

"Yeah, I think I did," Tugger grinned back, nuzzling Bomba's neck. She giggled in a very un-Bombalurinaish way. The two cats were reclining in the flat bed of Tugger's truck/den. Rum Tum Tugger had this scarlet bombshell pressed against his golden chest and was purring happily. This Jellicle ball had been the happiest of his life for two reasons. One, seeing his daughter laugh and smile as she danced with her friends and her mate just made him the proudest tom in the world. And Two, he had actually convinced Bomba come to his den to talk.

At the moment though, Tugger was just happy snuggling up with his favorite queen and Bombalurina wasn't complaining. She started licking Tugger's ears and he purred happily, nuzzling deep into her neck. Bomba smiled, nipping at the tip of his left ear causing a throaty moan to erupt from Tugger's throat.

"Wait Bomba," Tugger pulled himself away from her, "I need to talk seriously before I get carried away."

Bombalurina smiled in a way that made Tugger really want to get carried away, but he composed himself.

"Bomba," Tugger clawed at the blanket that carpeted his den, "These last few months, you have really been supportive of me. With Asteria coming and me learning the truth about Lil . . . about my past, lots of queens in your place would have left."

"Yeah, a claw to the face is a lot better," Bombalurina laughed.

Tugger chuckled, remembering Bomba's tirade when she discovered Tugger bonding with his new daughter.

"Besides that Bomba," he grinned, nudging her slightly, "You really have been all a tom could ask for."

"Well," Bomba grinned in return, turning her face to press it against Tugger's cheek, "What are friends for?" She licked his face slowly, matting down his whiskers.

"Right, friends," Tugger purred, grasping her backside with his paws for the second time that night, before pulling himself away.

"Damn it Bomba! Stop distracting me," he growled, yet still smiling.

Bombalurina stretched her claws and gave a surprisingly seductive yawn.

"But it's so much fun, Tugs," she smirked.

"Heavyside!" Tugger swore, getting up and starting to pace.

"What's the matter Tugger?" Bomba asked, getting up and rubbing her paw against his back, "Normally you call me up here for some tail, but lately you've been acting different. Almost like a normal cat. Is something wrong?"

Tugger laughed again.

"Quite the opposite," turning to Bomba, he clasped her paw in his, "Bombalurina, my daughter coming home has taught me some important lessons. But the most important one was to never let the one you love slip away from you."

He turned away again and swallowed deeply.

"I let one love leave and then I almost lost my only daughter too. But there's one more thing I don't want to lose now and that is you."

He craned his neck to look at her

"We've had our ups and downs Bomba, but I know we can work through them. And never want you to leave me."

"Tugger, I'm not going anywhere," Bomba touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I know," he swung his body around fully to look at her and Bombalurina saw he had something clasped in his paw, "I just never want to take that risk again. Bombalurina, will you be my mate, for life?"

Bombalurina gasped. Tugger was holding a heart shaped collar tag with "T and B" scratched on it.

"T- Tugger . . ." she spluttered, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," The famous Rum Tum Tugger grin spread on his face, "My days of fan clubs and flirting are done. All I want to do now is settle down and live my life with you. If you'll let me."

Bomba just gaped. Her eyes watered slightly. She wondered if Tugger had an evil twin and had switched places with the real Tugger. But the glint in the mane coon's eyes told her he was real and sincere.

"Well . . ." Tugger was looking scared now.

"I'm sorry Tugger," Bombalurina gasped, "I'm just still in shock. You've really come a long way."

A smile twitched her mouth.

"I think I am ready for this Tugger," she managed to murmur, "I am a little scared of so serious a commitment, but for you I am willing to try."

Tugger's smile stretched like a Cheshire cat. With trembling paws, he hooked the tag onto Bombalurina's spiked collar. It shone in the light of the slowly rising sun.

Bomba looked at Tugger, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"I have never said this to anyone before," she sniffed, pawing at the tears on her cheeks, "but, I love you Tugger."

"I love you too, Bomba," he reached out and stroked her cheek. Bomba purred happily and pressed herself against his chest again. Tugger began licking the top of her head, moving down her cheek to her neck. Bombalurina moaned and reclined back to give Tugger full access to her neck.

Tugger growled, nipping just below her collar, making her new tag chink against the spikes. She wrapped her arms around his back and neck, her paws tangling in his mane Tugger smiled. He and Bomba had done almost everything possible with each other, but tonight felt different. Tonight, he was going to mate with _his_ mate. And he never felt happier.


	2. Munkustrap and Demeter

Chapter two: Munkustrap and Demeter

"Demeter, please talk to me," Munkustrap pleaded, touching Demeter's arm.

She jerked it out of his reach. Demeter was huddled up in the corner of their den, trembling as her mate desperately tried to coax her. She had been there since Macavity had come, not coming out for any of the ball. She had just sat there and Munkustrap couldn't go to her, because of his responsibility as protector of the tribe. But now, he had come back and she wouldn't utter a sound. But she did clutch her paws together and let a whimper escape her throat.

"Please Dem," Munkustrap was almost crying, "I am so sorry about what happened. If I could turn back time, I would rip my own brothers throat out. That loathsome piece of shit doesn't deserve to-"

He stopped, biting his tongue. Demeter turned to him, tears coursing through her whiskers. That fear in those golden eyes made his heart break.

"I know how mad you must be," he said in a weak voice, "The second time he has tried to rape you and again I have been unable to save you. I am a pathetic excuse for a mate."

"No!"

Munkustrap jumped. Demeter had dug her claws into the floor of the den and the hurt in her eyes had turned to anger.

"Munkustrap, you are the best mate a queen could ask for! I am the one who is pathetic!" she turned away and clawed the wall of the den.

"If I were truly strong, I could have gotten that monster off of me," Demeter dug her claws into her own paw, "I'm weak; you deserve a strong queen."

Munkustrap flew to his mate's side and pulled her claws out of her paw, a drop of crimson falling to the floor.

"Don't talk like that Demeter," Munkustrap began rubbing Demeter's shoulders, "You are the strongest queen I know."

Demeter sniffed.

"I know you don't believe me," he soothed, nuzzling the side of her face lightly, "But look at yourself Dem. Many queens would have chosen a life of solitude after experiencing what you did. But you found the strength to be around toms again and-"

"And come back to you?" Demeter turned her head to look into her husbands sliver face.

"Yes," Munkustrap smiled, wrapping his arms around his black and gold goddess, "And look at the life we have together. Our daughter couldn't be happier."

"Where is Jemima?"

"Out watching the sun rise," Munkustrap assured her, "You know our daughter. She loves everything to do with the sky."

A hoarse laugh wheezed out of Demeter's mouth. Munkustrap had always had a way of making her feel calm and happy. Even when they were kittens he was always the one protecting her from the other kittens when they got rough, and cheering her up on rainy days. He truly was the best tom in the whole world.

She nuzzled the side of her mates face, purring lightly. She was starting to feel safe again, with these kind paws caressing her sides, his whiskers tickling her ear as he purred to calm her. But Demeter could also tell that part of the purr was lustful; she couldn't blame him, he was a tom.

She looked into his calming green eyes and smiled.

"There's my angel from Heavyside," Munkustrap beamed, and tentatively licked her cheek.

Demeter's smile widened and she gave him a lick in return. With a quiet moan, Munkustrap nuzzled Demeter's neck. She sighed, memories fading away, as her mate stroked her soft fur.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," Munkustrap whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her and starting to caress her hips.

Demeter's face shone like the rising sun.

"Don't stop Munkustrap," she whispered back, "Never stop."


	3. Mistofelees and Victoria

Chapter three: Mistofelees and Victoria

Victoria slunk in between some milk cartons. She was doing two things. One, the she was avoiding the tom she had abandoned tonight. She did feel a little bad, but Victoria's mother had always told her to follow her heart. And her heart was telling her to leave that marbled tom in the dust. Two, she was looking for the magician who had stolen her heart.

Then she saw a glimmer in the distance. At first, she thought the sun was rising, but then she saw the light swirl. The white light turned blue, then pink, then green and finally to gold. Then it exploded, into a shower of glittering stars.

"Okay Misto," Victoria grinned, batting her fur out of her eyes, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a streak black leapt on top of her. Victoria wrestled Mistofelees off of her, laughing happily.

"Where have you been Misto?" she asked.

"Avoiding Plato," he admitted, "He is determined to make me pay for his bald spots."

Victoria giggled.

"His fur will grow back," she smiled, but a frown suddenly slipped onto her face "It will be pay back for every inch of my fur he touched."

"Hey, hey, hey," Mistofelees wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, he'll never have you again. Vicky we did it! I won! You're mine forever."

"Yes," Victoria felt her heart swell, "I've known from the beginning it would be you. Even when we were tiny kittens."

Mistofelees laughed.

"Yeah. We used to sneak off into the old toaster oven and I would practice my magic. You loved it."

"I still do," Victoria pawed at Mistofelees white chest, "Could you show me some more now?"

"Oh I don't know Vicky," Mistofelees pawed the ground and smirked, "I'm still rather tired from all the dancing this evening."

With a growl, Victoria yanked her tuxedoed tom to the ground of the Junkyard. She started licking his face, tracing each whisker individually. Her paws roamed across his chest. Mistofelees purred deeply.

"Are you convinced?" she purred, her tail wrapping around his leg.

"Yes," he squeaked.

Mistofelees clapped his paws and a rainbow of colors started cascading like rain upon them. The rain turned into a downpour, like walking under rickety scaffold. But for the first time in their lives, the two cats couldn't have been happier being colored like this. Victoria laughed as her snow-white coat was splattered fuchsia and aqua.

"This isn't permanent, is it," she asked.

"No," Mistofelees laughed, his body covered in streaks of bright yellow and deep crimson, "We'll be back to our original colors by the next sunset."

"Nice," Victoria chuckled, eyeing the real sun peeking out at them, "I won't be coming out of my den I guess."

"I think I like that idea," Mistofelees growled, nipping at Victoria's neck "That dance truly was the highlight of my night."

At that thought, Victoria's face fell.

"What is it?" Mistofelees asked, his dark blue eyes filled with concern.

"It's just that . . ." Victoria faltered, eyes suddenly watery, "I really wanted you to be my first-"

"Shh," Mistofelees pressed his paw against her lips, "Don't think about that. I really wish that you had been too, but at that point we had no control over the matter. But now, I want you to know, that I'm going to love you twice as much to make up for all the time we weren't together."

He licked her cheek and she felt her sorrows fade away. Mistofelees had a way of erasing every bad thought she had. He nuzzled her face and held her as tightly as he could. Victoria smiled and pressed herself against his body. Mistofelees shuddered and licked her underneath her collar. She whimpered and pulled back slightly.

"Shall we continue this in my den?" she whispered in his ear.

"No," Mistofelees smiled, "Our den."

"How could I forget?" Victoria smiled back, and they headed toward their den, the bright colors on their coats glowing in the sunrise.


	4. Plato and Jemima

Chapter four: Plato and Jemima

Jemima was perched on top of Pouncival's rocking chair, watching the sky turn from midnight blue to pale pink. Her eyes grew even wider as a corner of the sun peaked out on the horizon. She sighed deeply; although she was young, she could enjoy a sunrise. Jemima had always loved everything to do with the sky. It made her happy for a reason she couldn't explain.

_"Daylight,"_ she sang, _"I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life. And I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too. And a new day will begin."_

She sighed again, thinking of her grandmother, who had sung her that song last year. It made her sad to know that she was gone, but happy to know that she was in a better place.

Suddenly, Jemima heard a sniff. Turning her head, she squinted down towards the pipe. She saw someone sulking in the slime.

She hopped down, skipping towards the pipe. That's when she saw Plato, tears dripping down his whiskers.

"Plato?" she called, "Are you alright?"

Plato jumped, hissing. He saw Jemima and began hurriedly wiping away his tears.

"Of course I'm alright," he snarled, turning away.

Jemima gasped! Huge patches of his marbled red fur were completely singed off.

"Plato, what happened?" she asked, stepping gingerly into the slime.

"What do you care?" Plato snarled.

"You're my friend," Jemima smiled, wading forward to touch his shoulder gently, "What's the matter?"

Plato chuckled.

"I have no friends," he growled, trying hard not to cry, "Nobody likes me. I'm just a pathetic loser."

Jemima swiped at Plato's arm.

"Talk like that and it might be true," she said sarcastically.

Plato hissed and wandered out of the pipe to sit in the middle of the Junkyard. Jemima followed, plopping down next to him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"Because I don't like to see anyone being lonely," she confessed, "So I've decided to follow you until you tell me what's wrong."

Plato growled and flopped down onto his belly.

"My queen left me," he growled into the dirt, "She chose that puffball magician over me! I tried to fight for her back, but Mistletoes threw fireballs at me. For once in my life I though I had found someone who truly cared about me, but I guess I was wrong." He had started crying again, tears dripping into the dirt.

Jemima pressed herself against Plato's side.

"Plato, it truly hurts when someone you loves leaves you," she stared up at the ascending sun and let a lone tear fall down her face, "I know."

"You know?" Plato turned to look at her, "How do you know? You're a kitten, how could you possibly know the pain of losing someone you love?"

Jemima sighed and clawed at the dirt in front of her.

"I've lost two people Plato," she told him, "Tonight, it has been a whole year since my grandmother, Grizabella, went to the Heavyside layer. Although the rest of the tribe only came round in the end, I loved her since the beginning. I knew she was my grandmother by the way she smelled and that song she sang . . . I don't know how, but I recognized it. Almost as if she had sung it to me before I'd even open my eyes."

Plato stared at this tiny calico queen, eyes wide. He couldn't believe this fountain of knowledge coming from one so young.

"And second," Jemima sniffed, "I lost Misto."

"What?" Plato was shocked, "You loved him?"

"Yes I did," she admitted, "He was the most wonderful tom I knew. He could make anyone happy and was so good at what he did."

"Blowing up the Junkyard?" Plato asked, smirking.

"Shut up," Jemima frowned, clawing at his flank; "He had this way of making me smile and laugh, even when I was deeply upset. But he has broken my heart twice."

"Twice?" Plato's mind was whirling. This was a side of Jemima he had never known before.

"Last year, he danced with Electra, do you remember?"

She was referring to last years mating dance. Plato sighed as he thought of beautiful Victoria, held tightly in his arms. He nodded.

"It killed me inside," Jemima sighed, "But when he told her it wasn't going to work, I never felt more happy. I thought there was a chance we could be together. But then, tonight-"

"Yeah," Plato nodded again.

The two cats sat in silence, lost in memories. Finally, Jemima spoke again.

"If we hurry, we can make it," she seemed to be talking to herself, "Follow me Plato."

She flicked her tail and darted off. Plato trotted behind her, weaving in and out between piles of junk. Finally, they reached a section of the Junkyard that was full of broken bottles, next to an old refrigerator. Jemima scrambled up on top of a coffee table.

"We're just in time," she beamed, "Come sit up here."

Plato jumped up next to her, frowning,

"Jemima, why are we here?" he asked.

"This is a special place, Plato," she smiled, "I've never shown it to anyone before. Look, it's starting!"

"What's star-" Plato began, but stopped. The sun was now completely in view and the light was shining directly on the bottles. The colors of the broken glass reflected up, onto the refrigerator, creating patterns that swirled and twisted lazily.

Plato blinked, rubbing his eyes. It was hypnotic and beautiful. He turned to Jemima, whose eyes were sparkling like stars.

"You said you had never shown this to anyone before," he said, "Why me?"

Jemima shrugged.

"I come here in the early morning when I am upset. I usually don't know anyone else up at that time that is also sad but-" she smiled shyly, "I thought maybe we could be sad together."

Plato smiled and put an arm around Jemima.

"We could," he told her nuzzling her head, "But I'd rather us be happy together, wouldn't you?"


	5. Pouncival and Etcetera

Chapter five: Pouncival and Etcetera

"Etcetera darling! You've had a long night. Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I'm fine mom!" the cream queen called back. With a shrug, Jellylorum wandered into her den. Etcetera squealed happily and darted off. The Junkyard was hers and there was no one to watch her.

She darted to the top of a pile of junk and peered around. Etcetera could see everything, but there was one thing she was looking for. She finally spotted it, a mane coon, relaxing in his den. Etcetera giggled and scampered down. She crept towards the den and peered inside. There was Tugger, fast asleep, with his arms around the slender waist of Bombalurina.

Etcetera's first instinct was to snarl. Her Tugger had his arms around that red tramp! And when she saw the heart-shaped tag on Bombalurina's collar, she wanted to burst into tears. But another, smaller part of her, told her to leave it alone.

"_You know he is out of your league,"_ her older, wiser side scolded her, _"You should be happy for Tugger."_

"Great," she said aloud, "Now, I'm thinking like my mother!"

Tugger gave a little grunt and shifted slightly. Shutting her mouth, Etcetera slunk off, trying not to look back. She was unaware, as she entered the main area of the Junkyard, that she was being watched.

Pouncival was sitting next to his rocking chair, watching Etcetera kicking at the dirt. He smiled and his claws extended. Even when she was upset, Etcetera still was cute. She was the most out going, bubbly and sweet queen in the world.

He licked his lips. Ever since last year, Pouncival had been noticing queens. Bombalurina had kindly let him discover what it was like to truly be a tom and it was the most wonderful feeling of his life. But after that, Pouncival knew something was missing. He hadn't felt in love with her. Bombalurina had told him that when he was truly in love, he would know. And now, he was pretty sure he knew.

He crept down from his perch, slunk up behind her and seized her tail. Etcetera hissed and swiped at Pouncival's face. With a gasp, Pouncival staggered back, clutching a bleeding gash on his face.

"Everlasting Cat!" Etcetera swore, "Don't sneak up on me like that! I am so sorry Pounce!"

"I'm fine Etty," Pouncival grinned, though blood was dripping into his eyes.

"Here, let me clean that for you," she offered.

Pouncival sat down and Etcetera began licking the blood tenderly off his face. Involuntarily, Pouncival shuddered and smiled.

"You alright Pounce? Etcetera asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Pouncival murmured. Although his body was on fire, he realized he should act calm and said, "So, what's the matter?"

"Oh," Etcetera sighed, continuing her licking, "its Tugger."

"Etty, you know Tugger cares about you," Pouncival lied through his fangs. He always made Etcetera happy, even if it meant continuing her fantasy with a tom that wasn't him.

"It's not that," Etcetera moaned, licking the cut a bit harder than necessary, "He gave Bomba a collar tag."

Pouncival disguised a smile as a wince of pain.

"I am hurt," she admitted, lapping up the last drop of blood, "But the strange thing is that another part of me is happy for him."

She shrugged and pulled away from Pouncival.

"Maybe I'm just maturing or something," Etcetera smirked.

"Must be it," Pouncival mused, a faraway look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Etcetera coaxed, rubbing up against his arm, "You seem distant."

Pouncival shuddered again. The slightest touch of Etty's fur made his stand on end. He knew Etcetera was a little younger than him, not even a full-grown queen yet, so he had to be tactful.

"Etty," he took a deep breath, "You know, when you were fully obsessed with Tugger, you got that bubbly tickly feeling in your stomach and it traveled through your whole body until you feel as hot as the sun?"

Etcetera nodded, frowning.

Pouncival gathered up all his wits, got up close to her, whispered, "That's how I feel about you," and licked her on the cheek.

Etcetera gaped, eyes bulging. Pouncival looked at her imploringly, praying he hadn't just destroyed their friendship.

Then she leaned forward and licked him gently on the side of his mouth. Her smile was all the answer he needed.

Pouncival gently rubbed his head against Etcetera's neck, licking her ears and throat. Etcetera smiled contentedly, a deep purr rumbling in her throat. She turned to him and tangled her paws in the fur on his head. Then she started running her claws gently behind his ears. Pouncival hissed.

"Am I hurting you?" Etcetera asked.

Pouncival shook his head and ran his tongue along her collarbone. Etcetera was the one who hissed this time, digging her claws into Pouncival's skull.

"Okay Etty, that hurt," Pouncival winced, but not pulling away. Etcetera loosened her grip and Pouncival returned to gently licking her collarbone.

"Pounce . . ." Etcetera moaned.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around the petite queen. He rubbed his face against her shoulder, purring. The two of them snuggled down on a torn rug and Pouncival licked Etcetera's cheek again.

Etcetera beamed and licked his cheek in return and one thought was resounding loud and clear in her mind.

"_Screw Rum Tum Tugger,"_ she thought, _"I have all I want right here."_


	6. Tumblebrutus and Electra

Chapter six: Tumblebrutus and Electra

Tumblebrutus was restless. The brown and white tom could not relax after the hectic Jellicle ball (although in truth, there was never a year when it wasn't chaotic) and was wondering what to do.

"Where's Pouncival?" he wondered aloud. He started sniffing around, trying to catch his best friend's scent. When he caught it, Tumblebrutus slunk forward on his belly, ready to pounce.

Then he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh! Don't Pounce! That tickles!"

"Heavyside Etty! I love you so much."

Tumblebrutus staggered back, taking care to make as little noise as possible. Utterly dumbfounded, he walked shakily back to the stove and sat down with his paws resting on his chin.

To him it seemed incomprehensible. His best friend had managed to get Rum Tum Tugger's biggest fan to fall for him. That was a task that looked impossible. Tumblebrutus chuckled; Tugger was in for a shock, his fan club was getting smaller and smaller each day.

"_And so far, besides the lovebirds, I'm the only one who knows,"_ he thought. An excited grin crept onto his face. He had to tell somebody before they did.

Tumblebrutus started darting to and fro, trying to pick up somebody's scent, but it seemed like everybody was asleep in their dens. That was when he saw her. Electra was curled up by the moldy mattress, he could hear her deep, slow breathing from where he stood.

He trotted up to her, but in his haste, he tripped and tumbled down on top of her. Electra screeched and craned her neck to look into Tumbleburtus's blushing face.

"I don't mean to be rude," Electra frowned, yet smiling at the same time, "But is there a reason you woke me up like this?"

"Sorry Electra," Tumblebrutus stammered, scrambling off the tortoiseshell queen, "I was just so excited I had to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?" Electra asked, washing some dirt off her face. Her heart was pounding. Was he finally going to say what she had been dreaming about?

"It's Pouncival-" he began.

"Of course it is," Electra grumbled to herself.

"He's managed to get Etcetera!" Tumblebrutus snorted, "Can you believe it? Tugger's fans are dropping like rain."

Electra sighed and walked a few paces forward, absentmindedly pawing the ground. Of course it was about some tom and some queen or some amazing trick or stunt that was performed, it never had anything to do with her. She growled and clawed the dirt. Did he really not notice what she was doing at the Jellicle ball?

"_Poor dumb little tom. If only he could've seen the dream I'd been having,"_ she thought with a sniff.

"Why so bitter?" Tumblebrutus asked, cuffing her gently.

"I'm not bitter," she scowled, moving away again.

"Something has got your tail in a twist," he smirked, "And more than usual. You can tell me, we're friends, right?"

"Damn you!" Electra snarled.

Tumblebrutus gaped at Electra.

"What did I do?" he implored.

"Nothing," Electra sighed, "I'm sorry."

She had realized she shouldn't be too hard on him. Her mother had always told her that toms were often clueless and you shouldn't take it personally. Electra nuzzled her head against his arm. Still confused, Tumblebrutus tentatively nuzzled back. Electra purred, blurred images from her dream returning to her.

"So what do you think?" he asked abruptly.

"About what?"

"About Pouncival and Etcetera?"

Electra looked at Tumblebrutus's face.

"To be honest," she told him, "I really don't care."

"You don't?" Tumblebrutus's eyes widened.

"No," she smiled, "The antics of our best friends doesn't interest me in the slightest."

"Oh,"

The two young cats sat in silence. Then Tumblebrutus said, "I guess I've been boring you our whole life then talking about me and Pounce all the time, huh?"

Electra smiled.

"I just liked listening to you."

That made Tumblebrutus's mouth drop open. Electra just shrugged.

"You have a wonderful voice."

"Oh," he said again, then, "thank you."

"Not at all."

Several more awkward minutes passed. Electra felt as though her body was on fire. Her best friend, the tom she cared about more than anything else, was sitting right next to her and she was dying to do something. Anything.

Then instinct took over. She reached up and nuzzled Tumblebrutus's neck. His eyes widened but he didn't object, so Electra took it a step further, letting her tongue dart out to stroke the fur on his throat.

He hissed and jerked back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Electra's heart fell. She'd gone too far.

"I'm sorry Tumble," she murmured, "I've just wanted to do that for so long and with you going on about my best friend finding love, I thought . . . I'm sorry."

Tumblebrutus gaped like a fish out of water.

"Electra, I had no idea . . ." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I thought I had a chance," Electra mumbled, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, through her whiskers.

Tumblebrutus had never felt more awkward in his life, but somehow he knew what just happened, happened for a reason. And he knew it was right.

"Electra, look at me."

Her brown and orange head peered up, her tears glistening in the sunrise.

He smiled.

"You know you're pretty when you cry,"

Electra snorted and swiped at her tears.

"Forgive me Electra," he pleaded, "You just caught me off guard."

"I've loved you for years!" Electra exploded, "But you never took any notice at any of the balls. And then when Asteria came-"

Electra was silenced as Tumblebrutus pulled her to the ground and began licking every inch of her face. She let out a startled, yet contented mew.

"Tumble . . ." she moaned, receiving a rough purr in response.

Pulling himself together, Tumblebrutus cupped Electra's face in his paws.

"I repeat," he smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you. But I realize know that no other queen has been as close to me as you. Please forgive me and give me a chance to . . . to . . ."

Tumblebrutus swallowed then said, "to love you."

Electra mewed with joy. She started returning Tumblebrutus's licks, tracing his collarbone and neck. Tumblebrutus hissed, but this time he didn't pull away.

And he knew he never could again.


	7. Alonzo and Rumpleteazer

Chapter seven: Alonzo and Rumpleteazer

"Whe'e is 'e?" growled a frustrated Rumpleteazer, pacing inside the tool shed she shared with her brother. She ground her fangs and scowled at the entrance. What part of meet me right after the ball, did that lay about not understand? Granted, this was the first time he would be at the den. That was because her brother never left her alone, because he thought she would get in trouble. Rumpleteazer grinned and twirled her pearls, what did her brother take her for?

"Teazer?"

She hissed and spun around, only to purr and slink over to the black and white tom walking into the den.

"Wha' took ya 'Lonz?" she purred, twining herself between his legs like a kitten.

"Cass held me up," Alonzo smiled, licking the top of Rumpleteazer's head, before looking around the den, "You and your brother sure have a nice place."

"I's not much, bu'h i's 'ome," Rumpleteazer shrugged. She strutted over to a shelf and tugged down a worn fox fur cape. Alonzo's eyes widened.

"Got it from tha' big 'ouse nea'ah Maple Wood lane," she smirked, draping it over her shoulders, "I know ya luv the smell."

"It's even better on you," he practically drooled. Alonzo rubbed his face against Rumpleteazer neck and shoulders, breathing in the scent of the fox fur and Rumpleteazer's. It was a combination sent from Heavyside.

"Give i' a try," she teased, drawing her tongue across the top of his head, skimming the tips of his ears. He growled and complied, tracing the two different furs with his tongue, the flavors intermingling deliciously. A throaty moan erupted from his throat and he seized Rumpleteazer, pulling her down onto a down comforter.

"'Lonzo . . ." Rumpleteazer moaned, digging her claws gently into his back as she rubbed her face into his neck.

"Everlasting cat!" Alonzo hissed as Rumpleteazer's fangs sunk lightly into his neck. His paws began to roam, rubbing parts of her that made her squeal in ecstasy. The fox fur slipped off as the two cats explored each other. Rumpleteazer let her paw slip down low. With a pained moan, he stopped her paw.

"Teazer," he tried to regain control of his breathing, "There's something I have to tell you."

"Late'ah," she purred, slipping her other paw onto her intended target.

"No!" Alonzo got up and stalked to the other end of the shed, tail twitching in anger.

"Wha's the matter wi' yah?" Rumpleteazer whined.

"It's . . . it's us," he admitted.

"Wha' are ya on abou'?" she frowned.

"I mean, what do you see happening with us?" Alonzo asked, "As a couple?"

Rumpleteazer was stunned.

"Wha' are ya on abou'?" she asked again, "I thought you were jus' wif me fo' some tail. Wha' abou' Cassandra?"

Alonzo turned to her with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"She found out," he sighed, "She caught me leaving, that's the real reason I was late." His grey-green eyes began filling with tears.

"'Lonzo, I . . . I'm so sorr'e," Rumpleteazer didn't know what to do.

"She said if this is how I treat her, she's better off alone," Alonzo sniffed, literally quivering with sadness, "I betrayed my mate, Teazer, but this is the first time I've ever felt guilty about it."

Rumpleteazer scratched her head and wandered over to Alonzo. She could feel this tom's heart breaking, because of something they did.

"I's there anythin' I can do?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know what to think right now," he whimpered.

Rumpleteazer pressed her head against his shoulders, wrapping her slim arms around his trembling body. She began gently rubbing her face against his neck, not sensually, but comfortingly, the way her brother would comfort her during the long nights in Macavity headquarters, with no mother to hold her. Alonzo curled his face around to press his nose against her collarbone and Rumpleteazer could feel his tears dripping onto her coat. She purred soothingly, licking him lightly on the head. Alonzo turned to look at her and swallowed deeply.

"I wish I'd known before," he whispered, stretching up his paw to stroke her cheek.

"Known wha'?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"That the queen of my dreams has always been in my sights," Alonzo smiled slightly.

Rumpleteazer gasped and backed away.

"No!" she blurted, "Ya can't luv me'h. Tha' jus' doesn' 'appen."

"Why not?" Alonzo asked, bemused.

"You may not be a 'igh class tom, bu'h you don' desrve a queen like me'h. You an' Cassandra worked perfct'lay togethe'ah. I'm jus' a grung'ay street cat wif a lifelong debt to Macavity." Rumpleteazer sniffed and turned away "Go back 'ome. At least Cassandra 'ad some class."

Suddenly, thirteen pounds of black and white tom came colliding into Rumpleteazer. She gasped as Alonzo's rough tongue scraped across her chest.

"Rumpleteazer, how could I not love you after what you did for me?" he beamed, pressing his face against her neck.

"Wha'? Ya mean tha' stuff tha' Cassandra thought was demoraliz'en?" Rumpleteazer frowned.

"No," Alonzo smiled, lapping at every inch of her face, "You comforted me when I needed it. All Cass ever wanted was for me to pay attention to her; she never asked what I wanted or if I was happy. That's the reason you appealed to me; you are a confident bold queen like Cassandra, but you also care about how I feel. You make me happy Teazer. I think you are the first queen I've ever truly loved."

Rumpleteazer smiled and nipped at his ear, coaxing a groan from Alonzo.

"Bu'h-" she protested again, but Alonzo stopped her, taking her tail in his paws and stroking it.

"I don't care if you were born under on the wrong side of town. I don't care if you're a purebred. You could be Macavity's right paw queen and I wouldn't care!" Alonzo wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing his paws up and down her back, across her rear. "I love you so much Teazer, please say you love me back."

Rumpleteazer trembled slightly. Her breath was coming in short gasps. Her body was alive and her heart was lighter then a cloud. For the first time in her life, she wasn't just lusting for this tom; she felt a real connection with Alonzo that had nothing to do with the throbbing between her legs.

Never feeling happier in her life, Rumpleteazer flipped Alonzo onto his back and trailed her tongue as low as she dared. Alonzo hissed and stared at Rumpleteazer with completely adoration.

"Ya know I luv ya 'Lonz'," she beamed, "bu'h 'ow 'bout I show ya?"

At that moment, Alonzo knew she would be his mate for life.


	8. Mungojerrie and Asteria: Last chapter

(The last chapter)

Chapter eight: Mungojerrie and Asteria

"Mungojerrie, where in the name of Heavyside are you?"

The glossy mane coon was sniffing every inch of ground, trying to pick up the scent of her mate. She fluffed her mane, agitatedly. Asteria knew her tom liked to roam, but she thought that tonight, she would be more important than shiny nick knacks.

Suddenly she stopped; something crimson was glistening slightly on the side of a broken lamp. Asteria approached it slowly and took a deep sniff.

"_Everlasting cat! That's blood!"_

Almost pressing her face completely into the dirt, Asteria picked up the tiniest whiff of her mate. But she also smelled someone else.

"Macavity!" she exclaimed. Breaking into a run, Asteria sprinted out of the Junkyard and into the early morning traffic. Cars screeched to a halt as she tried to keep the scent separate from the motor oil and cigarette stubs. Asteria knew she was insane; they had searched for Macavity's many times without success, but she had to find him.

A great, woolly pollicle caught sight of her and gave chase, snarling and snapping. Asteria scrambled through allies, trying to lose him, but the creature was relentless. She could almost feel its hot breath on her neck.

She came to the abandoned veterinary clinic. Animals usually avoided this place and Asteria knew it; although, being a street cat, she didn't know why. With a great leap, she sailed through a partially broken window, fully breaking it. With a whine, the pollicle took off, tail between its legs.

Gasping, Asteria looked around. The place looked like it had once been sterile, but now was covered in dust. The dust was disturbed however, paw prints were scattered in it. Taking a deep inhale, she caught the scent again of her mate from a fresh set of prints.

Crawling on her belly, Asteria slunk toward a cracked door in time to hear a blood-curdling yowl. Her heart dropped.

"_Please be alright,"_ she prayed and peeked through the crack in the door.

Mungojerrie was sprawled on the ground, pinned down by four enormous, bristling black cats. Blood was streaming from his nose and he had deep, bleeding gashes on his orange coat. Macavity was leering over him, Mungojerrie's blood dotting his coat.

"Give in Mungojerrie," he leered, "You either join me or get torn to pieces; it's your own choice."

"I'll nev'ah join ya!" Mungojerrie hissed, struggling against his bonds, to no avail.

Macavity took hold of Mungojerrie's ear and ripped it sideways. Mungojerrie yowled in pain.

"You're a fool," Macavity growled, "You know, as soon as I kill you, your sister and mate will be next on the list!"

Mungojerrie gritted his fangs as tears burned his eyes.

"They'll know I did wha' waz right," he snarled.

Macavity laughed and placed his claws on Mungojerrie's throat.

"Have it your own way," he sneered.

"NO!!!" Asteria screamed. She charged into the room, flinging herself on top of Macavity. She dug her claws into the scraggly mane on Macavity's head. One of the black toms released Mungojerrie's arm, grabbed Asteria's tail and threw her to the ground. She held her head, moaning, as stars tinkled in front of her eyes.

"Well, well, well," Macavity smirked, "What a surprise. A queen who came in here of her own free will."

"Heh, she's a lovely one, ain't she boss?" the henchcat who had thrown her chuckled stupidly, rubbing a paw down her back and across her butt.

"Let me'h go!" Mungojerrie slashed out at the henchcats, catching one of them across the face. A powerful kick knocked the other two out cold. Leaping up, he ran to Asteria, barreling the last henchcat over in the process.

"Are ya alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Asteria said groggily, shaking her head gently, "Are you?"

"'Course," he smiled.

"How sweet," Macavity sneered, stalking towards them. They backed into a corner, nowhere to run.

"I'm sorr'e Asteria," Mungojerrie whispered, "This is all ma fault."

"Don't worry," Asteria whispered back, "We'll think of something."

"Your time has run out," Macavity told them, extending his claws, "You should have given in when you had the chance, Mungojerrie. Now, your queen will suffer with you!"

With a deafening crash, a mass of woolly hair came flying into the room. The pollicle had come to resume his chase. He obviously felt more comfortable with back up, as a spotted pollicle and a black one joined him. The henchcats, woken by the noise, looked at their boss, wondering what to do. Macavity was frozen, his fur standing on end.

"Retreat!!" He finally yelled and they all streaked from the room, the pollicles yelping and snapping at their tails.

Asteria turned to look at Mungojerrie.

"Lord, what did they do to you?" she moaned, gently licking a cut on his shoulder.

"Nuthin a gud day's sleep wil fix," he grimaced, wiping his bleeding nose on the back of his paw.

Peeking up, Asteria saw that he was right. The sun had fully risen and outside the city was coming to life.

"It's too dangerous to try and get back to the Junkyard now," Asteria fretted, continuing her cleaning of her mate's wounds, "And Macavity will be back soon. What should we do Jerrie?"

"Git movin'," Mungojerrie stated plainly, rising to his feet.

"But-"

"I know a place near 'ere tha's safe," he grimaced again, "Come on, I'll need ya 'elp."

Asteria let Mungojerrie lean on her as they slunk outside into the bright sunlight. Weaving through a side street, they came upon a disheveled pollicle house.

"Are you mad?" Asteria asked.

"Nah," Mungojerrie shook his head, "That one's bin disserted fo' years."

They crawled inside and Mungojerrie flopped on the ground. Asteria tenderly began licking the gashes on his side.

"Ya should try an git back tuh tha Junkya'd," Mungojerrie winced as her tongue scraped a tender spot, "Ya fatha will be worried."

"Tugger will be fine," said between licks, "And anyway, I won't leave you alone like this. How on earth did Macavity catch you, anyway?"

Mungojerrie sighed and gingerly rubbed his nose to see if it had stopped bleeding; it had.

"Ah went to Victoria Grove tuh grab sumthin' fo' ya and Macavity caught meh on thu way back."

Asteria stopped cleaning his wounds and looked at him.

"Something for me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Ya notice I'm wearin' a colla' foh thu firs' time in mah life?"

Asteria saw at once he was right. He was wearing a purple spiked collar.

"It's not exactly your style, is it?" she grinned. Content with the states of the first few cuts, Asteria began cleaning the large cut on his chest. Mungojerrie moaned, but not in pain.

"Asteria . . ." Mungojerrie reached around and undid the string that held the spike from her father's collar around her neck, "this collar . . ." he undid it, "iz fo' you."

Asteria gasped as Mungojerrie put the spike on the collar before slipping it around her neck.

"Ah know we are young," he smiled, "But ah alread'eh know ah don' wanna lose ya. Will ya be mah mate fo'h life?"

Asteria touched the collar lightly with her paw. Mungojerrie looked at her anxiously.

"What do you think my answer will be?" she sniffed, tears falling down her face, "Of course I will!"

Asteria threw her arms around Mungojerrie and licked his neck. He shuddered.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, "Did I hit a cut?"

"Nah," Mungojerrie smiled. He lay Asteria down on the floor of the shelter and stroked the fur on her chest. She hissed happily, it was only the second time in her life Mungojerrie had done this. "I'm jus' so 'appy right now, tha' ah could burst."

Asteria purred to express her happiness and stroked him down low. Mungojerrie hissed in ecstasy; it was the first time that had happened to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Don' worr'e," Mungojerrie beamed, licking Asteria's face, "ya could nev'ah do anythin' wrong tuh meh."

The two young cats stroked and licked each other as tenderly as they had the previous night at the Jellicle ball. Asteria rubbed her face into Mungojerrie's cheek, his whiskers tickling her.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

Mungojerrie positioned himself over the love of his life for the second time in his life.

"I luv ya too," he whispered back, "An' ah always will."


End file.
